1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic control apparatus for a vehicle which operates a power conversion circuit connected to a rotating machine used as an in-vehicle traction unit to control controlled variables of the rotating machine.
2. Related Art
An example of this type of electronic control apparatus is disclosed in JP-A-2003-214233. The electronic control apparatus includes a CPU for controlling an engine used as an in-vehicle traction unit (controlling CPU), and a CPU for monitoring the controlling CPU (monitoring CPU). When the monitoring CPU detects abnormality of the controlling CPU, a process is performed in which the controlling CPU is reset, and the operation thereof is temporarily stopped.
After the controlling CPU is reset as described above, the controlling CPU recovers. Thereafter, the controlling CPU restarts the control of controlled variables of the traction unit. If the process has some abnormality, the controlling CPU is reset when the monitoring CPU detects the abnormality of the controlling CPU again. Hence, the controlling CPU may perform an abnormal process for the controlled variables of the traction unit until the monitoring CPU detects the abnormality of the controlling CPU again.